Tea Time
by Asera
Summary: Just a building fic, involves Derek, Jacqi, and Barbara Rayne. Will the posibbility of losing her granddaughter to the Legacy force Barbara to accept it? And will Derek allow her to remain a member? Read and find out. This story also avaiable at http://ww


Tea_Time ****

Tea Time - by [**Asera**][1]

Author's Notes: Short story follows [Lost][2] & [][3]Found.

Focus: Jacqi, Barbara, and Derek.

*****

"Is that for grandmother?" Jacqi asks after entering the kitchen in her grandmother's house where she finds Anna pouring hot water into a tea pot and placing it on a tray to accompany two tea cups. 

"Yes Ms. Jacqi…" She says taking a plate of tea cookies and placing it on a silver tray besides the tea cups and pot of tea. Jacqi takes a cookie while Anna picks up the tray and heads for the main staircase. She turns to see Jacqi still standing by the counter where she once stood. "Ms. Jacqi shouldn't you be upstairs with her?"

Jacqi looks at Anna…tea had always been between her and her grandmother. "That's your thing with Gram Anna not mine." She says putting the last piece of cookie in her mouth.

"I think you're grandmother would like for you to join her." She tells Jacqi in her usual British tone. Jacqi nods, walks over to the cupboard taking another cup and saucer and walks towards Anna. "I already have two cups Ms. Jacqi."

"I know…this one's for me…I might get thirsty." Anna looks at her strangely. "I can't take your place Anna…you and Gram always have tea." Anna smiles and proceeds after Jacqi takes the tray from her placing the third cup and saucer on it.

*****

Second Floor in the upstairs Foyer, Barbara sits with her back to the door looking out the window towards the garden. She hears the door open but doesn't turn knowing its Anna by the time. "The roses are beautiful Anna…you'll have to remind me to tell Jacqi she's a wonderful gardener."

"I will." Jacqi says sweetly as she places the tray down on the table in front of Barbara after walking past her. "Anna thought you'd like for me to have tea with you?" She tells her after Barbara looks up at her shocked. "Its okay if you don't I can always find something else to do." Jacqi turns towards the door.

"No," She says taking hold of Jacqi's hand as Anna sits down and begins pouring the tea. "It's just…" Jacqi looks down at her grandmother looking up at her. "I thought you were with Derek…"

"No he hasn't come back yet…I imagine he still has a lot to do before London wraps up here and he can go back to being Precept without their interference." Jacqi tells her sitting down on the divan next to her. "Thank you Anna." She takes the cup from Anna and hands it to Barbara, then takes another one for herself as Anna pours the last cup for herself and sits back in the chair.

"He seems very anxious to return there doesn't he." Barbara says more as a statement than a question.

Jacqi smiles knowing Derek's feelings to return to the Legacy are much like her own. "Derek's been away for what seems to him a long time, its normal for him to want to jump into things." She takes a sip of her tea and a cookie from the plate on the silver tray.

"He'll have time enough for that later…I would think he'd like to spend time with you and you with him. You've just found each other it would be nice for you to get to know one another…you're his daughter dear." Barbara says holding the cup and saucer in her lap with one hand and brushing Jacqi's face with the other. Jacqi sips a bit of her tea and takes a bite out of her cookie while looking at Barbara.

Jacqi finishes chewing her cookie bite, swallows and then speaks. "The Legacy is important to him Grandmother…" Barbara looks upset when Jacqi says that knowing it's all to true. "I understand…really I do, in fact I almost envy him."

"Envy him?" Anna asks making Barbara remember she was there. "Why would you envy him Ms. Jacqi?"

"Ah," Jacqi sighs almost jokingly making both Barbara and Anna focus their attention at her. "I suppose I'm envious of Derek because he's home…" Barbara wants to interject but Jacqi raises her hand to hush her with her finger. " Not home as in home, well yes in a way but he's home with his colleagues, with his friends, with what he knows…I left that behind to come here with you." Barbara looks down at the beverage in her hands as she brings it to her lips rather saddened. " I don't regret it grandmother that's not what I meant to say…but I am tired of not being able to do anything here."

"Do?" Barbara asks. "Dear you do so much here…how can you say you don't have anything to do? You garden, you go shopping, you read, you help me, you help your Aunt Ingrid at the convent…you even help Anna." Anna nods smiling when Jacqi turns to see her and then back at Barbara.

"I don't mean those type of things, I mean the things I did in Mexico besides them." Jacqi bites her lip slightly and then releases it. "Grandmother I know that the Legacy isn't one of your favorite subjects…because of what happened to your husband and recently with Derek, but grandmother the Legacy does a lot of good. You can't deny that it doesn't…and well…"

Barbara shakes her head slightly releasing her lip from between her teeth…Anna sits her cup on the tray and watches Barbara carefully. "I don't deny the Legacy anything darling…yes it does a lot of good but its also took my husband from me, from his children…if it wasn't for the Legacy he'd be alive now…he'd be able to see what a beautiful granddaughter we have. Because of the Legacy my son grew angry at his father…and yet he was drawn to it…I won't deny the Legacy's ability to help people but I also won't deny its ability to damn people." Barbara says angrily slightly shocking Jacqi.

"I'm sorry grandmother I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject." Jacqi says sitting down the cup of tea….Barbara winces as she shakes her head. 

"It's all right darling…but tell me why bring up the Legacy? You're here with me and with your father why do you speak of it?" Barbara asks what she's been trying to avoid since she had brought Jacqi to San Francisco with her, having hoped that leaving Mexico and the Legacy house would break Jacqi's involvement with the Legacy.

"No reason Grandmother…its just that…well in Mexico I had certain responsibilities. I was able to do more than just a couple of hours at a convent, or gardening."

"Responsibilities to the Legacy is that why you brought them up?" Barbara asks Jacqi nods. "Does that mean you'd like to return to Mexico...that you don't want to be with us anymore? Well what about Derek…are you going to deny him the right to be your father?"

"Yes, I wanted you to realize that I understand what Derek feels towards the Legacy…his need to be there…his want to be there. He can't help it and if he could he probably wouldn't…" Anna stands up from where she sits and steps towards the door believing the rest of the conversation should be left to them alone. Jacqi sees her leave but says nothing to her Barbara however takes hold of Anna making her stand besides her.

"And may I ask dear how it is you know this?" Barbara asks knowing what her answer will be, Anna places her hand on Barbara's shoulder showing her support.

"I know because I feel the same way Grandmother…I know exactly what Derek feels because I feel it too. The hate he feels for keeping his father away from him, his love for it, his need to belong to it and his want to keep it safe from those who want its destruction. The Legacy kept me away from my father too, and though I hate it for that I can't help but love it for all it does. I need to be there as much as Derek does…I know that maybe he won't like it but he'd understand me."

Barbara sighs wanting to cry but turns away, "Ms. Jacqi your 'love' is to the Legacy then why not ask Dr. Rayne to allow you to stay here? If you're so sure he'll understand why return to Mexico?" Barbara looks up at Anna and then at Jacqi knowing what Anna had in mind. She might not be able to prevent her return to the Legacy but yes to her return to Mexico.

"Yes, why not stay here." Barbara mumbles through her slightly broken voice.

"Derek doesn't know me very well he wouldn't want me in his house as his member…besides a Legacy house is a family I'm not a part of this one." Jacqi says honestly.

Barbara stands as Anna steps back, she looks down at her granddaughter. "Derek's legacy family does not compare to our family, you are his daughter I'm sure your father would not object to having you near him."

"That's not what I meant…its just that they have something and I don't want to interfere with it,,," Jacqi stands up taking hold of Barbara's hand. "But okay grandmother I'll talk to Derek about it." She thinks after all she's done the least she could do is try to be comftorable in a place unfamiliar to her the San Francisco Legacy House. 

Barbara smiles at her brushing Jacqi's hair as she rubs her jaw line against Jacqi's head and kisses her. "Thank you darling." Jacqi grins as Barbara wraps her arm around her and Anna begins clearing the tea.

*****

A little while later having finished tea time and discussing her future in San Francisco with Barbara, Jacqi returns downstairs walking past the Library Derek calls out to her. "Jacquelyn…"

Jacqi stops and turns back tilting her head in to the Library. "Oh hi Derek, I thought you were still out…" She says but remains at the door.

"Would you come in here for a minute…" Derek asks her now standing by her taking her by the arm and leading her towards the sitting area.

Jacqi slightly sighs following Derek. "Doesn't look like I have much choice," Derek realizes what he's done and gives her a sly smile. "So what do you need me for?"

Derek sits down in front of her almost glaring at her. "Why did you keep your Legacy membership from me?"

"What?" Jacqi asks surprised he would ask her this after what seems so long.

"You never mentioned the Mexico house, or your membership there." Derek tells her pouring himself a glass of water.

Jacqi stands turning her back to him and then back to face him. "Because you never asked…besides what does it matter? How'd you find out?" Derek turns his eyes from hers…"You checked me out?!" She states remaining calm though she's really furious. "How dare you? What daddy Derek doesn't trust me? Well tell me Derek what else did you find out?" She sasses upset at him.

"You're aware I couldn't just…" He tries to explain.

"Just trust me?…trust your mother?…Well then tell me Derek who do you trust? Oh wait,…you trust Mr. Boyle, because I suppose he's the one you had check me. Boy Derek you really are exactly what I thought you'd be," She says turning away from him walking towards the door, but stops before reaching it whisks her head around and hisses. "Don't worry Derek, I'll forget what I promised Gram…I'll be leaving first thing. It's obvious we won't make it…Night…Dad…" She says in a sarcastic tone.

"Jacquelyn!" He says after her but she ignores him and proceeds to her bedroom to cool down. 

*****

After a few moments Derek knocks at her door…"Jacquelyn may I come in?"

"Do as you please." She says as she searches through her closet.

"You're really going back to Mexico?" Derek asks sitting on her bed after entering her bedroom as she finds her luggage.

"Weren't you listening down there?" She retorts.

"You shouldn't." Jacqi looks at him asking him why. "I should say you can't," She tilts her head and stares him down with a look of anger. " Anthony has made arrangements for you to be transferred here, he doesn't think you should return to Mexico." She stares down away from him at her hands, not wanting to believe Anthony would do that to her, but knowing that at some point he would. "You aren't a member of that house anymore Jacquelyn…"

"And if I refuse to be transferred?" She asks looking at him momentarily and then turning away again.

"Then you'll have no choice but to leave the Legacy…" Jacqi knows its true but continues making her bags, Derek stands as he watches her coming around from where he sat he puts his hands on Jacqi's shoulders only to have her shrug them off. He drops his hands to his sides letting them hang. "Jacqi I know you don't want to leave the Legacy, why not stay here?"

"Ain't it obvious?…" She looks back at Derek then goes back to her chore. "Could you really work with me so close? You don't know me…You obviously don't trust me otherwise you would asked me anything you wanted to know…why would you want me here?"

Derek stops her from what she's doing making her turn to look at him. "Because I'd like to get to know you, we've obviously gotten off to a rough start…"

"I didn't come here by choice you know." Jacqi tells him.

"I know but I'd like you to stay here by choice…" Jacqi looks at him, "I haven't accepted your transfer Jacqi," Jacqi smiles slightly knowing that if her papers hadn't gone through she could return to Mexico. "if you'd like to return you can, but I'd like for you to stay here." She looks at him again slightly sad and slightly happy. He half grins and looks at her clothes spread over the valises. "I leave you to think about it…" He turns to leave reaching the door he turns the handle.

"Derek wait." She says as he begins to step out, she turns to look at him. "I know what it's like to be a Mexico member…yet I have nothing to compare it to." Derek lights up momentarily at hearing her, but she calms him with a hand movement as if telling him to stop. "I'm not saying I want to stay permanently…"

"I understand." Derek tells her, she smiles and goes back to her case only this time to put them up.

*****

Derek smiles and leaves saying nothing…."Mother" He says once reaching his room at seeing his mother standing in the hall as if waiting for him. "What are you doing there?"

"I was waiting for you Derek." Derek looks at her as he opens the door to his room and she walks in. "I suppose you've spoken to Jacqi…" Derek nods. "I don't want her in the Legacy Derek…" Derek looks at her. "You're in the Legacy and I realize I can't do anything about that, but Jacqi is different. She's still young, if she should leave the Legacy now she could forget about it…"

"Mother…" Derek says wanting to explain he won't stand in Jacqi's way.

"I don't want to lose her the way I did you, the way I lost your father!" She holds back her anger… "When you disappeared I gave up hope of ever having any happiness…but then Jacqi came into my life…and I refuse to give her up Derek. I refuse to do so, not to Anthony, not to you, and certainly not to that damn Legacy!"

"Jacqi will do what she has too, you nor I will have any doing over her choices. I can't keep her from being a Legacy member mother…" Derek tells her.

"Because you don't want too, you're proud that she is." She says shedding a tear.

"No because I can tell she'll find her way back to it." Derek places his hand on his mother's shoulder but she pulls away. "I don't think Jacqi would be in any danger if she stayed in the Legacy, I actually think she could be a good asset to us."

"Your father was a good asset too Derek, that didn't keep him safe." Derek swallows hard at the thought of his father… "Keep her out of danger Derek, if you can't keep her out of the Legacy then keep her busy, away from the danger."

"Mother…" Derek says in a low tone.

"You can do that for me can't you Derek? Do this for me…and keep her out of danger." She says brushing her hand against his face and grinning slightly. He looks at her shaking his head not wanting to promise her anything. "Derek you can promise me this…promise your mother Derek….please." Seeing he won't hear the end of it if he doesn't Derek nods his head in agreement. Barbara retracts her hand as she heads for the door. "Thank you Derek…and now I have to see if dinner's ready…Jacqi didn't have much tea earlier and I'd like her to eat something before bed."

Barbara leaves Derek's room, and he falls back on his bed slapping his hands against his face. "My gott," He thinks how is he suppose to keep Jacqi out of danger knowing by the information Nick gave him, she was used to the field. But he also thinks about his mother and thinks that it might be time for her to have a little happiness, perhaps keeping Jacqi out of the way of danger would allow Barbara to believe in the Legacy once more. "I'll do what I must." He tells himself as he lays down to rest while he thinks some more.

[][4]Return To Short Stories.

*****

__

Disclaimer: _This story is written by me, solely for entertainment purposes and at nonprofit. The characters are property of MGM/UA, Trilogy and anyone else who has property rights to them, I'm just borrowing them for a little while._

   [1]: mailto:asera@fcmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/asera_82/Fan_Fiction/Lost.htm
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/asera_82/Fan_Fiction/Found.htm
   [4]: http://members.fortunecity.com/asera/id23.htm



End file.
